Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge/Rap Meanings
'Donald Trump:' Wake up, Scrooge! I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump, (Donald Trump starts his verse by waking Scrooge up from his nap. While this is said to Scrooge to get him to change his ways in the novel, Trump says this to Scrooge to literally wake him up. Charles Dickens was the author of "A Christmas Carol", where Scrooge is the main character. Trump's role at the beginning of the battle is to represent Jacob Marley, Scrooge's business partner who returns as a ghost in the book to pay Scrooge a visit. Taking a dump is slang for defecation, and "Dickens" is also an archaic slang term used here as a qualifier in place of "large".) On this lonely, homely, little miserable grump! (Continuing from his previous line, Trump says he will defecate on Scrooge. The rest of the line is Trump calling the old man ugly, grumpy, and miserable, which made him lonely for years.) I'm like the star on a Christmas tree; you're like the stump! (On a Christmas tree, the star at the top is often the largest and most visible decoration. By contrast, the stump is the least visible and at the bottom. Trump says he's larger-than-life at the top of the corporate ladder and that Scrooge is just a nobody by comparison.) I'm not known for my heart, but you're still getting Trumped! (Trump is famous for bluntly (i.e. without compassion) cutting to the point of a discussion, especially on "The Apprentice" where he is both host and judge. In some card games, being trumped is to be beaten, which is an obvious play on Trump's name. Hearts is also one of the four suits in a deck of cards.) You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini 'cause you disgust me. (Donald Trump had married Ivana Zelníčková, but he later broke up with her for Melania Knauss. Trump is saying since Scrooge and Ivana are old and ugly, Scrooge is as disgusting as Ivana in a bikini.) Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me; don't even touch me! (Tuberculosis, or TB, is a highly contagious lung disease that was common in Dickens' era, but it was nearly eradicated by the mid-20th century. Tiny Tim, Bob Cratchit's young son, was sick in the novel, although few adaptations told why. It has been reported that Trump has mysophobia, a fear of germs (though Trump claims this is just a rumor). Because Scrooge may be carrying TB from his contact with Tiny Tim, Trump wishes not to be too close to Scrooge, let alone being touched by him. Also, TB stands for Teddy Bear, something Tiny Tim gave to Scrooge.) I don't shake hands, I don't make fans, I ruin rappers faster than Scottish lands! (Trump has an aversion to shaking hands because of all the germs people would spread while doing it (another reference to his speculated mysophobia). He's also highly opinionated and doesn't have much of a following outside of his TV audience, in part because his opinions seem to make little sense in the mainstream of politics. In 2006, Trump ignited a furor in Scotland when he bought a tract of land and proposed a golf resort there, also threatening to occupy land claimed by small homes in the area. He says he'll bring down Scrooge much faster than he could raze that land.). Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp I am! I got my name on the front of the business, man! (Jay-Z is a famous rapper in an ongoing beef with Trump over his stances on several issues, with Jay-Z on the record as commenting on how Trump's mind works. Modern rap often includes references to pimps, which Donald is claiming to be. Donald has his name on many buildings - Trump Tower, The Trump Organization and Trump Entertainment Resorts. The line refers to Kanye West's "Diamonds from Sierra Leone," in which Jay-Z states: "I'm not a businessman/I'm a business, man!") My raps'll haunt you, make you think you're going insane. (Ghosts are popularized as haunting people to drive them crazy. As Trump is portrayed as a ghost here, he plans on making his raps do just that to Scrooge.) You're about to get whooped by three MC's of the ethereal plane! (In "A Christmas Carol", Scrooge is haunted by three ghosts. The ethereal plane is where ghosts reside, and Trump is telling Scrooge about this in the same manner Jacob Marley did.) So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter a world of Christmas pain! (Jacob Marley tells Scrooge to expect the ghosts when the clocks strike the hour. The quote "enter a world of pain" comes from the movie "The Big Lebowski", in which Walter Sobchak (John Goodman) threatens a fellow bowling player at gunpoint after an irregular play.) Cause I'm out, I got my own f***ing problems, call me 2 Chainz! (Trump says he is leaving the battle because he has his own problems to deal with, namely flak from his nonsensical ramblings. We see a briefcase chained on his back, hence why he calls himself 2 Chainz, a famous rapper. 2 Chainz was also featured in the song "F***in' Problems" by A$AP Rocky. In this battle, since Trump represents Jacob Marley, who was put in chains that were forged from his own greed and indifference toward fellow humans, he carries his case with chains like Marley.) 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' How dare you disturb me when I'm napping in my chair! (Trump awoke Scrooge while he was sleeping, as Marley did in the original story. Naturally, Scrooge finds this quite rude.) You're a crappy rap-spitting apparition! I ain't scared (Scrooge says that Trump's rapping is bad, and thus, he isn't scared of him.) Of this random phantom! Haunt all you want, I don't care! (Trump previously said that Scrooge would be haunted, which Scrooge just shrugs off and doesn't care about.) I do not believe in ghosts, and I don't believe that hair! (In the story, Scrooge remarked that he had no belief in ghosts when Marley spoke to him. Donald Trump is known to have an unusual hairstyle and his hair looks more like a wig. Scrooge is saying he doesn't believe that Trump has real hair or that he appears as a specter.) 'J. P. Morgan:' Don't panic, Scrooge, but you're about to crash! (J. P. Morgan senses that Scrooge is about to fall hard, or crash. Morgan directed the banking coalition that stopped the Panic of 1907, which was when the New York Stock Exchange crashed. He wants to calm Scrooge before he gives his speech.) I'm J. P. Morgan, the Ghost of Rich Dudes Past, (Morgan was a very wealthy and successful financier among other things from the 19th century until his death in 1913. In this battle, he represents the Ghost of Christmas Past.) Who's properly rocking the Monopoly mustache! (Morgan has a mustache similar to Monopoly's mascot, Rich Uncle Pennybags. In fact, Pennybags owes aspects of himself to Morgan, including the mustache and his attire.) Yo, I own the railroad, I run these tracks! (Morgan is saying he owns these raps and runs the show like how he owns the Erie Railroad.) You got dumped on a bench, now you're pissed at the world. (Scrooge's fiancée, Belle, left him on a bench once she realized money had become more important to him than she was. The experience led Scrooge to become angry toward the rest of humanity, as well as to draw him closer to his greed.) You shoulda made like Sebastian and kissed the girl! (Continuing from the previous line, Morgan says Scrooge's relationship should have been more intimate, like the one between Prince Eric and Ariel from the Disney animated adaptation of "The Little Mermaid". Sebastian, a crab with a Calypso accent who served as King Triton's retainer, sang "Kiss the Girl" to push the two closer together. Though Morgan has misspoken by saying it was Sebastian who kissed the girl, he wishes that Scrooge would have kissed Belle and drawn closer to her.) Because your greed is the curse that's gonna tear you apart! (Morgan says that Scrooge's greed and selfishness are what will be his undoing before death.) What good is your purse if you're poor in your heart? (Morgan is basically saying Scrooge may be rich in wealth, but his heart isn't rich in compassion, and his money can't buy happiness without the care to others.) 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Bah, humbug! Your raps don't unnerve me; they're atrocious! ("Bah, humbug!" is well known for being Scrooge's catchphrase. Scrooge says that he didn't flinch at Morgan's raps because he thinks they're horrendously bad.) What frightens me the most is your gross ghost proboscis! (A proboscis is the nose of a mammal or the tongue-like appendage of an insect when either is long and mobile, such as that of the proboscis monkey. J. P. Morgan had rhinophyma, an overgrowth of the nose caused by other conditions. Scrooge is basically saying Morgan's nose is the scariest thing on him.) Business and success, that's the life I've selected, (Scrooge assures himself that choosing money over friendship was the right choice to make for his lifestyle.) So enough with your pictures from the past! I'm not affected! (Scrooge shrugs off Morgan's talking about how he should've tried to get closer to Belle. Oddly, Morgan did not show Scrooge his past as the ghost he portrays did.) 'Kanye West:' Well, you're about to be right now! (In a counter to Scrooge's declaration that he would not be affected by J. P. Morgan's appearance and warning, Kanye West enters the battle. He, too, is out to make an impact on Scrooge.) I'm the ghost of what's right now! (West is a very successful modern rapper. He's comparing his success to that of J. P. Morgan and Donald Trump from earlier in the battle. In this battle, West represents the Ghost of Christmas Present, or "what's right now".) Just take a lesson from Yeezy. ("Yeezy" is one of Kayne West's alternative names. West wants Scrooge to listen to what he has to say.) You missing the point, Ebeneezy! (Simply put, Scrooge missed the points that Trump and Morgan were trying to tell him. "Ebeneezy" is a modification of "Ebenezer" the same way that "Yeezy" is a modification to Kanye's nickname.) There's more to life than your work, take it easy. (Scrooge was more focused on his work and money than anything else and never relaxed during the winter holidays. Since West is playing the ghost, he's trying to tell Scrooge that he's missing out on the "true" good things in life.) Even I can make time for Azizy! (Aziz Ansari is an Indian-American stand-up comedian and actor who made a cameo appearance in the music video for "Otis" by Jay-Z and Kanye West from their collaborated album, Watch the Throne. Kanye is saying that despite his busy schedule, he can find time to be with his friends, like Aziz.) Best put some friends on your wish list, (Typically, one would write a "wish list" of things they'd want, usually for Christmas. Kanye says that Scrooge should want friends for Christmas since he never made friends with anyone in his story.) 'Cause you don't know the spirit of Christmas! (As he says, Scrooge doesn't have any festive Christmas spirit.) If you did, then you would, at this moment, (West also says that if Scrooge had compassion, he'd be doing a good deed, explained next.) Be sharing your money with some of the homeless! (Kanye West has donated money to charity. During the rap, Ignorance and Want appear as "the homeless", as they had in the original story. Scrooge would be more generous if he demonstrated compassion for the less fortunate.) 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' No! This isn't happening! Oh, this is maddening agony! (Scrooge can't believe what's happening right now and is going crazy trying to figure it out.) Wait! Actually, harkening back to the dead Donald's lecture, (Scrooge refers back to Donald Trump's line about three emcees coming to rap against him. He realizes that Trump's prophecy is yet to be fulfilled.) I still am expecting a final specter! (This lyric explains itself as Scrooge expects the final spirit to appear.) 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come:' Boo! (A surprising intro) 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Aaah!! (Scrooge was spooked by ghost's sudden appearance.) 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come:' You're gonna die! (In the story, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come shows Scrooge his imminent death.) With no one to love you and no one to cry! (Everyone had hated Scrooge prior, and in the novel, no one cared about Scrooge's passing.) Alone by yourself on the bed of your death, (When Scrooge's grave had been shown to him, he learned he died alone.) With the stench of regret on your last dying breath! (Yet To Come says that in Scrooge's dying hours, he is going to regret everything in his life he chose to do.) 'Cause you've chosen the path of a selfish man, (Explaining his last line, the ghost tells Scrooge that his greed and selfishness is what will kill him in the end.) With Tiny Tim's innocent blood on your hands! (In "A Christmas Carol", the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come shows Scrooge that Tiny Tim has died of his illness, even though Scrooge could have paid for his treatment to save him. At the end of the story, however, it is shown that Tiny Tim is still alive.) The penance you pay for the way you behave (Saying that Scrooge will pay for his behavior by dying.) Is written as plain as the name on this grave! (Refers to the moment in "A Christmas Carol" when the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come shows Scrooge his own grave.) 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Are these the shadows of things that will be? (A famous quote from "A Christmas Carol" as of what Scrooge says when he sees his own grave. Scrooge is asking Yet To Come if he can or cannot stop the results of the future.) Or things that may be, only? (Continuing his famous quote from "A Christmas Carol" Scrooge is asking the spirit if he is able to stop the results of the future.) If I depart from my course, can they change? (Asking if he can change the future if he changes his ways.) Say it is thus with what you show me! (Saying plain hypothetically that this is the true future with his behaving ways. Explained in next line.) I promise to mend my ways! (Continuing from the last line saying hypothetically that his own death would be future, he promise to change his behavior.) A friend to all men is what I will become! (He will change his ways and become everyone's friend and be light of heart.) 'It's Christmas! I haven't missed my chance to be different, God bless us every-' (An allusion to Scrooge's change of heart in "A Christmas Carol". The line "God bless us everyone" was also famously used in this story by both Tiny Tim and Scrooge. However, in the battle, Scrooge is cut short by the announcer's "Who won?" The "won" part of these words completes the previous quote as a pun.) Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:DeStorm Power Category:Kai and Naya Berman